La última conversación
by Roxy Everdeen
Summary: Su única motivación era la venganza y es que, muerta ella, Regulus no tenía nada que perder. Este fic está dedicado a Venetrix


_**Disclaimer:** Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece al potterverso (Que es de J.K Rowling)_

* * *

_Este fic fue una petición de **Venetrix** en el foro de **La Sala de los Menesteres**. Pidió un **Regulus&Mary**, y después de bastante tiempo aquí está._

* * *

_La última conversación_

Encontraron el cadáver de aquella mujer rubia tendido en el suelo de una casa de campo al oeste de Londres. Lo que hubiera cabido esperar de una persona normal es que hubiera muerto por paro cardiaco, pero es que no se trataba de una personal normal.

Era Mary Mcdonall, bruja graduada hacia un año en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería y miembro de la Orden del fénix. Un chico con el pelo negro entró tras empujar la puerta con violencia y abrió la boca del asombro. Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla; Regulus Black había llorado pocas veces en su vida, pero esta fue una de esas veces.

Se abrazó al cuerpo inerte de la joven y empezó a pensar... Si hubiese hecho algo... Si no hubiera sido por esa maldita cobardía... Creía que había estado haciendo lo correcto, pero se equivocaba. Antes pensaba que los mestizos y los _sangresucia_ debían morir para que los _sangrepura_ sobreviviesen, pero cuando descubrió el secreto de su señor, se dio cuenta de que había estado obedeciendo las órdenes de un mestizo que había mandado matar a los de su misma condición. Le daba asco.

Mary le había avisado de que ese hombre los enviaba al matadero, ahora estaba muerta. Entonces, recordó la noche que se lo había dicho y él no le había hecho caso.

* * *

Regulus sacó la varita al escuchar pasos aproximándose. No debían descubrirle, si lo hacían, echarían por tierra toda la misión, que debía salir bien. No sabía cuál era. Simplemente, esa noche se había despertado con un fuerte dolor en el antebrazo izquierdo y entendía lo que significaba. Su prima Bella se lo había explicado con demasiada claridad cuando estaba a punto de entrar en Hogwarts.

Pensó en Filch; era el único con el cerebro suficientemente limitado como para andar por los pasillos a las tres de la madrugada. Rechazo la idea en cuanto vio unos mechones rubios y rizados —que él conocía muy bien— doblando la esquina.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Regulus? —Cualquiera habría dicho que la voz de Mary McDonall era dulce y delicada, pero en ese momento parecía como si un basilisco se hubiese apoderado de ella.

—No te interesa McDonall —dijo, intentando mantener la voz fría.

Mary soltó una risa débil.

—Creo que hace mucho ya que dejamos de llamarnos por el apellido, Reg.

Regulus apretó los puños. No lo reconocería en voz alta, pero tenía razón. Esa chica le había fascinado desde el momento que la conoció, trastocó la imagen que tenía de las chicas y de los _sangresucia_ por completo. Para sorpresa de Regulus, la chica rubia de las trenzas que era más astuta que cualquier Slytherin había sido seleccionada para Gryffindor y, al descubrir que estaba en la casa antagonista, Regulus se obligo a sí mismo a olvidarse de ella.

—Regulus, contesta, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? —Los ojos de Mary lo traspasaban como si fuera un espectro.

Regulus no contestó y, al sentir un pequeño pinchazo en el antebrazo izquierdo, se lo apretó con fuerza. Mary abrió los ojos, sorprendida, al percatarse del gesto.

—Tú...

Mary puso una cara que pocas veces había visto Regulus en una persona, una cara de espanto, de terror, que pasó a ser de furia.

—¿Cómo has podido hacerlo, Regulus? ¿Acaso quieres...? —Parecía incapaz de terminar la frase y Regulus no quería escucharla porque sabía de antemano el final—. ¿Acaso quieres matar? ¿Hacer daño? Eso es inhumano.

—No lo entiendes, Mary. Este mundo está manchado por... —Se mordió el labio. No debería haber dicho eso, no debería haberlo dicho. Mary no era tonta y sabía cómo acababa la frase y Regulus temía su reacción.

—¿Manchado por qué? ¿Por _sangresucias_? ¿Por mestizos? ¡Por las barbas de Merlín, Regulus! Se trata de vidas humanas, no de juguetes. Las cosas no son así.

Se quedó mudo, sin saber qué decir, pero no podía callarse delante de ella mucho tiempo...

—El señor oscuro quiere lo mejor para el mundo mágico y todo merece la pena por la causa.

—¿Y a ti te parece una causa justa? ¿De verdad? Pues decididamente tu sentido de la justicia está un poco alterado. Sirius va a tener razón y los Black estáis todos locos...

—¡Ni me lo mentes! —exclamó Regulus. Mary pegó un bote, nunca había visto a Regulus con esa expresión—. De todas maneras, nuestra causa es justa. Tú no sabes nada.

—Pero te equivocas. Sé mucho más que tú, por lo que parece. Sois como perros y él es vuestro dueño. O, mejor dicho, sois como cerdos. Os marcan —dijo, mirando el antebrazo izquierdo de Regulus— para después llevaros al matadero. Y lo siento, Regulus, pero no te dejaré ir al matadero sin más —Mary alzó la varita y apuntó a Regulus—. _¡Petrificus totalus!_

Regulus pegó sus extremidades al cuerpo y cayó hacia atrás como si de una roca se tratase.

—Lo siento, Regulus, de verdad.

El menor de los Black se pasó ocho horas en un armario de escobas hasta que un prefecto lo encontró y lo despetrificó.

* * *

No había vuelto a ver a su compañera desde entonces y, el día en que Avery descubrió unos archivos en los que figuraban los nombres de muchos miembros de la Orden, a Regulus se le encogió el corazón al ver que Mary estaba entre ellos. Y ahora, como se había temido, estaba muerta...

Regulus alzó la cabeza. Debía hacer algo, no podía seguir a un mestizo que había matado a Mary. Puede que sus motivos fueran egoístas, pero él no era ningún Gryffindor y no tenía por qué avergonzase de las razones que lo movía a hacer frente al señor Tenebroso, ni hacerlas pasar por honorables. Su única motivación era la venganza y es que, muerta ella, Regulus no tenía nada que perder.

* * *

_Notas de la autora: Bueno, me costó la vida (Por eso tardé tanto) Por cierto,** Venetrix**, espero que te haya gustado. Ah, y por el título, no me juzguéis, inventarse un título a las once y media de la noche no es lo mio.  
_

_¿Reviews?_


End file.
